


Сталь и шелк

by Ranavern



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: "Любовь - чувство эфемерное, ускользающее, и порой подобрать точный, лучший ее пример - сложнее, чем фехтовать травинкой".Немного о том, как верность солдата может не мешать любить, как женщине, а долг дарит надежду, а не боль.
Kudos: 1





	Сталь и шелк

**Author's Note:**

> Пожелание на фанфик-фесте звучало так: "Касавир-Кана. Безответное чувство со стороны последней". Написалось как-то само собой.

Любовь - чувство эфемерное, ускользающее, и порой подобрать точный, лучший ее пример - сложнее, чем фехтовать травинкой. Я воин Пути Меча, и этот путь означает безоговорочную преданность служению. Меня выучили на далеких островах Муншэй, где в требованиях к искусности службы не делят на мужчин и женщин, но обязывают быть лучшими из лучших, превращать слабость в силу и развиваться до предела возможностей.  
Я долго искала человека, достойного для службы. Волей судьбы халифы и архимаги менялись на лордов и королей. На этом пути были и раны, и потери, и разочарования, и подлинное обретение себя.  
Капитан Крепости-на-Перекрестке была достойна своего звания. Она была героем, что бы ни говорили о ней. Она не пряталась за чужими спинами, обладала сильной волей, и была подобна ветру, что наполняет паруса кораблей, - южному, насыщенному запахами лета и далеких земель, способному придать людям сил и мужества, заставить слабых поверить в себя, а сильных - шагнуть дальше привычного.  
Однако любая радость обретения нового таит в себе трудности и преграды, о которых ты поначалу можешь не подозревать.  
Спутники капитана были профессионалами своего дела - каждый - и они оказывали мне в делах, связанных с крепостью, помощь большую, чем я могла ожидать. Кто мог тогда знать, что именно среди этих людей спрячется мой дальнейший путь? 

Мне требовался командир и воин, способный, как и я, управлять людьми - и Капитан дала мне его. Воина из своего отряда, паладина, преданного ей и верного. Работа с ним была проста, и строилась легко, словно тончайшие облака на небе. Я лишь единожды видела военачальника, способного не менее искусно сочетать жесткую необходимость, честь и милосердие, делавшее его не просто командиром, но подлинным рыцарем, как говорили на континенте, и лидером от богов, как и Капитана.  
Я ловила себя на мысли, что он был похож на Миедэна. Того мужчину, что сделал меня женщиной и оставил в моем сердце истину, что будучи воином, нет необходимости отказываться от своего тела. Шелк не портит сталь оружия, но дополняет его рукоять, и женственность подвластна и тем, чья участь - меч, а не дом.  
Я любила его. Мы шли бок о бок, служили рядом - до тех пор, пока Миедэна не нашел клинок убийцы, предназначавшийся одному лорду Уотердипа, нашему командиру. Тогда я и узнала, каков вкус потери, крови и горечь пролитых наедине с собой слез, которые кажутся нескончаемыми, а окружившая тебя серая хмарь боли - бесконечной.  
Но похоронить себя в горе нельзя, и я продолжала путь, стараясь не задумываться, что в моей жизни остается лишь служение и рана, которую может зарубцевать лишь время.  
Чем дальше двигалась работа в крепости, тем более неловко я чувствовала себя в присутствии Касавира. Я воин, но сейчас выкованная годами сталь в моем сердце обращалась в недозволительный шелк и утекала сквозь пальцы слабостью.  
Возможно, я всего лишь хотела вернуть хоть каплю того чувства, которое было забыто. Прикоснуться к этим рукам и ощутить их тепло. Провести по коже пальцами. Узнать вкус его поцелуя. На континенте это зовут страстью, но и из такого огня рождается жизнь подлинной, преданной любви. Я давно похоронила прошлое, однако сейчас мне вновь некстати захотелось побыть не сталью воина, но и шелком женщины. Для него.  
Я не решалась зайти дальше обычной заботы, которая никак не могла обязать Касавира к чему-либо. Он был сдержан, и я догадывалась о причине: когда входит в привычку быть внимательной и осторожной, то легко прочесть истинные мотивы людей. Он уже был мужчиной Джалии, Капитана, и его взгляд теплел, едва она оказывалась ближе. А значит, мое чувство должно было оставаться тайной, принадлежащей лишь мне. Солдат не может ревновать командира, и не может претендовать на мужчину или женщину капитана, если только на него не обратят внимание сами. Отсутствие возможности обладать неизменно вызывает боль, но когда ты служишь - ее легко терпеть, зная, что не имеешь права надеяться на взаимное чувство. Ведь определенность лучше неизвестности.  
И все же в те моменты, когда между нами вспыхивала неловкость, или затягивалось странное молчание - я вспоминала икен. Девушек со своей родины. Их учили не воевать, но искусству танца, хрупкого и изящного, будто тростник, украшать свое лицо, чтобы оно казалось нежным, словно лепесток яблони весной, пению, беседе, очарованию лишь одним приоткрытым запястьем. И единожды в жизни, именно сейчас, я малодушно пожалела, что не являюсь подобной им.

_Надвигается война. Мы тренируем людей с утра до ночи, и под конец сами валимся от усталости. И я, и Касавир. Превратить крестьян в солдат - тяжелый труд.  
После очередной тренировки, продолжавшейся с рассвета до ночной темноты, я вижу, что он уже смотрит мутно: рекруты сменяют друг друга, однако мы работаем с утра до ночи. Я знаю, что нам еще предстоит разобрать списки новобранцев, системы обучения тех, кто будет командовать. Сделать наспех хоть каких-то офицеров.  
Я осторожно касаюсь его плеча, когда мы двигаемся в крепость.  
\- Стоит отдохнуть.  
Касавир отрицательно качает головой, и на его лице отражается задумчивость. Я убираю руку.  
\- Посмотрим. Ты же знаешь, сколько еще делать.  
Но нет. Я хочу, чтобы он сейчас выспался и позволил себе передышку. Тренировки - моя обязанность, и я не могу позволить себе его загнать. Ни как спутника Капитана в ее походах, ни как мужчину, которого полюбила.  
\- Я хочу заняться этим самостоятельно. С твоего разрешения.  
Я на секунду ловлю его взгляд и надеюсь, что по моему лицу нельзя прочесть ничего. Раскрытая тайна неразделенной любви - что поруганная честь, после которой следует уходить - ведь здесь унизить себя можешь лишь ты сам.  
Я изъявляю желание, и он позволяет мне позаботиться о делах, которые сейчас лежат на нем._

Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Война с Королем Теней посеяла на земле лишь пепел и кости, и пепел же остался в моем сердце.  
Они не вернулись из Мэрделейн.  
От Капитана остался один лишь окровавленный плащ, от Касавира - ничего. Его не нашли, и не было ни слухов, ни известий. Два самых достойных человека покинули Крепость.  
Вскоре оставила ее и я. Настоящего хозяина подобрать ей не смогли, но разве можно найти кого-то, кто смог бы заменить Капитана?  
Я хотела найти Капитана... Джалию. И служить ей ради того, что осталось в сердце, если она позволит. Или найти и ее, и Касавира рядом, и служить обоим, как служила в Крепости - оказаться для них мечом и щитом, и телохранителем, который примет на себя чужой удар, предназначенный - им. Или одного Касавира, но об этом я не мечтала. Я не смею обладать тем, что мне не принадлежит. До того, как я уверюсь у гибели Капитана - единственно возможное для меня выражение чувств - это преданность.  
Я сталь и шелк. Я служу, как солдат, и люблю, как женщина, но не смею владеть, и не буду искать себе других командиров, кроме этих, потому что после встречи с победившими смерть мира - чувствуешь, что одного лишь искусства воина недостаточно, чтобы быть достойным.  
Поодиночке или вместе, но я найду их, пусть и знаю, что этот путь труден. На дороге будут другие люди, и дни будут сменять друг друга, моя жизнь из служения превратится в поиск, но я уже отыскала свой Путь Меча. И я не прекратила служения - сердцем: ей, капитану Крепости, победившей Короля Теней, и тому мужчине, которого полюбила. Пусть сейчас я знаю только то, что когда-нибудь - я достигну цели. Я найду их.  



End file.
